Enfrentamientos al Destino
by Dark-Misao
Summary: Este es un fic AM estilo medieval "mousntros, guerreros, magos y muchas cosas mas que encontraran en el camino" y un por ahi cosas buenas jaja, dejen reviews! 5ºCap.
1. Torneo

Enfrentamientos al Destino.  
  
Torneo.  
  
Viajamos hacia nuestras fantasias donde todo puede suceder y es un mundo distinto al nuestro en tiempos de guerreros, magos, demonios entre muchas cosas mas y aqui traemos a nuestros personajes en un ambiente un poco inestable.  
  
Maga: Oh por dios este Troll no se rinde, que le habran dado de comer! (asi mismo cojurando su magia "Magic Arrow")  
  
Troll: ArRrrGGgg (desapareciendo)  
  
Maga: Como es que aguantaba los golpes, pero un simple hechizo no le hizo ni el mas minimo daño.  
  
Maga2: Yo creo que ya eres muy fuerte jaja nnU  
  
Maga: aún queda mucho por aprender Kaoru  
  
Kaoru: Ya lo creo pero aqui en esta region son todos debiles  
  
Misao: Mira! una convocatoria para Magos, Guerreros y todo.  
  
Kaoru: suena interesante... dice que seleccionarán a los mejores y se dara mucho dinero al vencedor.  
  
Misao: si tambien hay de distintas clases de competiciones.  
  
Kaoru: estas pensando lo mismo que yo?  
  
Misao: no lo se, pero si se que entrare en el general.  
  
Kaoru: pero que dices, general incluye todo! incluso nigromantes!  
  
Misao: pero ahi es el premio mayor.  
  
Kaoru: si, si como digas, yo entrare al de Magos solamente.  
  
Misao: veamos la fecha..., pero que!? hoy comienza y esta a unas horas de que se terminen las inscripciones, vamos rapido kaoru   
  
Kaoru: ya voy!!!!  
  
Asi mismo llegando al lugar de los torneos.  
  
Misao: disculpe señor aqui son las inscripciones?  
  
Señor: si y llegaron justo a tiempo, ya pensaba retirarme, hay k preparar a todos para sus duelos.  
  
Kaoru: nosotras entraremos, tiene algun costo?  
  
Señor: para ustedes no lindas jovencitas  
  
Kaoru: jaja u gracias  
  
Señor: en que piensan entrar?  
  
Misao: una pregunta, puedo entrar a varios?  
  
Señor: si le da tiempo, claro!  
  
Misao: me alistaré al de Guerreros, y el General  
  
Kaoru: no seria mejor k entraras al de Magos?  
  
Misao: jajaja es k te kiero dejar ganar n-  
  
Kaoru: si seguro ¬¬u , bueno yo entrare solamente al de magos  
  
Señor: bien preparense y presentense hoy a las 10 de la noche en este mismo lugar.  
  
En fin ellas ganaron muchos retos y pasaron entre los mejores y aqui es donde principalmente comienza la historia el drama y todo lo demas...   
  
Misao: como te ha ido kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: perfecto hasta ahora ninguno ha valido la pena  
  
Misao: yo tengo k reparar mi armadura, como cuesta esto...  
  
Sano: Le ayudo jovencita? (tomando asi el martillo caliente y dandole golpes a su armadura)  
  
Misao: Gracias ..  
  
Sano: De nada n- creo k nos enfrentaremos, mi nombre es Sanosuke  
  
Misao: ah tu eres el hombre con kien me toka ahora  
  
Sano: asi es, te deseo suerte preciosa... esta es la semifinal de uno de nosotros que gane irá a la final en seccion guerreros.  
  
Misao: te deseo suerte a ti, por que yo ya gane el general  
  
Kaoru: y no es broma o.o  
  
Sano: asi k usted fue la joven que gano, es un placer jaja, entonces me andare con cuidado, nos vemos dentro de unas horas muñeca n-, vamonos kenshin tenemos cosas que hacer.  
  
Kaoru: no puede ser yo ya estoy en la final y ese es kenshin, es el nombre de mi oponente, es amigo de ese tal sanosuke, parecen ser buenos.  
  
Misao: pues te deseo suerte amiga kaoru  
  
Kaoru: suerte a ti primero =)  
  
-Y entre los semifinalistas tenemos de este lado a Misao una excelente Maga lastima que no podra usar esas habilidades si no quedara descalificada en este toneo de espadas y armaduras que podemos decir que tambien es muy buena en eso, y del otro lado al gran caballero Sagara que viene desde lejos solo a demostrar que es el mejor caballero, ya conocen las reglas, que son solamente no salir del area de habilidades, pueden comenzar!-  
  
Misao se queda viendo fijamente hacia la cara del guerrero sanosuke mientras este avanza lentamente y saca su espada asi tirando un golpe fuerte pero a la vez Misao lo para con su espada de doble mano , es entonces cuando sanosuke tira su escudo y este se empieza a mover mas rapido pero misao le tira una pequeña daga que tenia escondida dandole justo en la parte desprotegida de su mano haciendo que sanosuke solo usara una de sus manos y empuja a misao ella callendo al suelo se levanta rapidamente y le lastima su otra mano, sanosuke keda totalmente desprotegido...  
  
Misao: lo siento, asi es el juego fue un placer conocerte pero... muere!!!  
  
Sano: Espera me rindo!!! TT  
  
Misao: Jajaja que cobarde  
  
-La victoria es para Misao!!!-  
  
Kaoru: genial! misao! solo te queda una ronda  
  
Misao: jaja ya ves que buena soy, lastima por el joven  
  
Kaoru: a hora me toca a mi, hay que darle paliza a su amigo  
  
Misao: ya lo creo jajaja  
  
-Aqui por ultimo en batallas de Magos han llegado los mejores ya los conoceran ahora por sus grandes habilidades de magia, Kaoru excelente Maga, sobre todo manejando bien el fuego y Kenshin con su especialidad de invocar criaturas, solo se permiten magias eso ya lo saben y que comienzen!-  
  
Kaoru comienza tomando como posecion la especialidad del fuego como siempre lanzando una pequeña esfera hacia kenshin pero este invoca a un elemental de agua para contra restarlo asi que kaoru se las ingenia para usar otro tipo de ataque e invoca a un elemental de viento ambos poderes muy pontentes aquel viento arrastrando con todo y esa agua dejando el lugar como si lloviera aunque no solo se trataba de eso tambien se valia engañar asi k kaoru muy astuta con su misma magia sube de fuerza y agilidad a su elemental cosa que kenshin no habia aprendido y lo teletransporta detras de el tumbando a kenshin dejandolo tirado en el suelo y perdiendo su conjuro.  
  
-Definitivamente sabemos quien es la ganadora, Kaoru!-  
  
Kaoru: fue muy facil  
  
Misao: agradeceme yo te enseñe a teletransportar  
  
Kaoru: uy si claro!  
  
Misao: ¬¬ a la proxima no te enseño nada  
  
Kaoru: jaja gane, gane! kedara en la historia esto fue demasiado facil  
  
Misao: ahora solo queda el ultimo de los torneos y es el de guerreros pase a la final a ver como me va, siquiera conosco a este nunca habia escuchado su nombre.  
  
Kaoru: ha de ser de otros rumbos, del otro mundo.  
  
Misao: puede ser, debo andarme con cuidado  
  
Kaoru: te deseo mas suerte my friend  
  
Misao: thanks u  
  
-Ahora con ustedes y el ultimo duelo de duelos y uno de los mas interesantes por que demuestran su fuerza fisica es el de Guerreros donde solo manipulan sus espadas, como es el ultimo duelo será especial, los mejores de los mejores han llegado hasta esta gran final, veanlo con sus propios ojos!-   
  
Todo el público mirando con atención... mientras los combatidores piensan estrategicamente como vencer uno al otro es ahi cuando el rival de Misao saca su espada y corre hacia ella mientras tanto Misao va esquivando agilmente todos sus ataques de espada a espada pero se distrae ella y ve pasar la espada que le ha cortado en su cara y todo el público muy emocionado y viendo con atención y es ahi cuando Misao le da una patada en su cara de él y le deja medio aturdido pero justo el tipo le agarra del cuello a Misao de tal forma dejandola inconciente.  
  
-El ganador y el premio para todas las competencias es para el señor Shinomori!-  
  
Kaoru: Hey Misao!  
  
Misao: ...  
  
Sano: se encuentra bien?  
  
Misao: no me encuentro bien (muy molesta contesta)  
  
Sano: si que te dieron una paliza y tan rapido jaja u  
  
Kaoru: ¬¬ oh no harás que te mate  
  
Misao: esto no se quedará asi, tomaste nombre?  
  
Kaoru: creo dijeron shinmori, pero para que lo quieres?  
  
Misao: me suena pero no recuerdo bien  
  
Kenshin: Sanosuke  
  
Sano: si, kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: creo que ese es su apellido y es el apellido de generaciones de guerreros, una gran dinastia!  
  
Kaoru: QUe!? te refieres a que son los mejores!  
  
Kenshin: y no es solo eso, nunca han perdido una sola batalla!  
  
Misao: eso lo veremos!  
  
Sano: suena serio jovencita mejor no le sigas podria matarte...  
  
Kenshin: aunque por alguna extraña razon dejo que vivieras  
  
Kaoru: es verdad el pudo matarte si hubiera querido  
  
Misao: oh lo dicen como si fuera tan importante, yo ya debo marchar  
  
Sano: yo me voy por mi camino con mi acompañante  
  
Kenshin: u byeee  
  
Kaoru: entonces yo regresaré un tiempo a casa  
  
Misao: no me acompañaras? uu  
  
Kaoru: lo siento he estado mucho tiempo fuera pero en cuanto visite a mi familia te buscaré, siempre nos encontramos jaja   
  
Misao: Bueno viajaré hacia al sur, asi me localizas  
  
Kaoru: ya sabes que con magia todo se puede!  
  
Misao: Nos veremos!  
  
Kaoru: Nos veremos!  
  
Misao: (pensando) Puedo ir hacia el sur, pero k hay de bueno por ahi? ya ni se por donde voy, mejor al norte jaja o al oeste...  
  
Señor: Oiga no puede partir asi le esperan en el sig. pueblo los demonios pueden esperar  
  
Aoshi: Usted diga que los alcanzare en un año  
  
Señor: esta usted cada día mas loco o que? para eso le estaba pagando  
  
Aoshi: Hay cosas mas importantes que hacer  
  
Señor: no se acabará el mundo! si quiere perderse el dinero contrataré a alguien mas!  
  
Aoshi: cualquiera podria matar a unos delincuentes  
  
Señor: Cada día la gente es mas loka, Carajo!  
  
Misao: (escuchando todo a escondidas) Será que es algo importante este tipo... bueno no importa el mundo es pequeño algun día me toparé y en eso lo aniquilar  
  
Mientras tanto Cada quien parte por su rumbo kaoru rumbo a su Pueblo a visitar familiares etc..., kenshin y Sanosuke siempre a donde el destino los llamará para hacer justicia(en cuestion de Kenshin) y en cuanto a Sano para conocer chikas XD, Misao donde hubieran mounstros que matar y los demas lo sabran luego....  
  
Fin del primer cap.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Espero les guste, dejen reviews!  
  
Atte: D4rkMisao :P 


	2. Aprendiendo

Enfretamientos al Destino.  
  
Aprendiendo.  
  
Misao caminaba distraidamente en un pequeño pueblo hacia el sur (siempre se decidió hacia el sur) cuando en eso un pequeño pillo topa con ella asi robandole las pocas monedas que cargaba...  
  
Yahiko: que chica mas tonta fue facil robarle jeje  
  
Misao: y tu creias que no me daria cuenta pequeño niño  
  
Yahiko: no me digas niño casi estoy de tu tamaño enana!  
  
Misao: Rayos a quien has llamado enana te partire la cara en dos  
  
Asi tomando a yahiko del cuello de su camisa enfurecida justo para darle un golpe.  
  
Yahiko: No, por favor disculpame!!!, es que no tengo familia ni dinero y tengo que ganarme la vida dificilmente.  
  
Misao: Lo siento pero te topaste con la persona equivocada  
  
Yahiko: Te invitare la comida si no me dejas ir  
  
Misao: (soltandolo) esta bien solo por eso te salvas  
  
Yahiko: Gracias!  
  
Despues en un lugar pobre.  
  
Misao: despues de todo no fue tan malo topar contigo pero tengo que irme  
  
Yahiko: pero a que lugares viajas tú?  
  
Misao: a donde sea!  
  
Yahiko: debe ser genial  
  
Misao: lo es, y conoces gente maravillosa... y tipos guapos jajaja  
  
Yahiko: no pregunte nada  
  
Misao: jeje  
  
Yahiko: me gustaria salir algun dia de aca, y a todo esto k edad tienes?  
  
Misao: yo soy muy joven tengo 15 años y soy mejor hechizera  
  
Yahiko: una enana como tu! k sorpresas te da la vida!  
  
Misao: ¬¬  
  
Yahiko: Digo, pues enseñarme magia...?  
  
Misao: no lo se es complicado...  
  
Yahiko: por favor aunque sea lo mas sensillo  
  
Misao: esta bien solo por tu cara, mañana te enseñare mientras iré a buscar una habitacion en este pueblo  
  
Yahiko: de acuerdo nos veremos mañana, esta bien donde te iba a robar? :P  
  
Misao: (respondiendo agresivamente) ¬¬ si  
  
Ya oscurecia en ese pueblo y se cerraban las puertas que lo protegian ya que de noche era peligroso en esos lugares, asi mismo Misao encontro por fin una posada donde quedarse la cual no estaba muy lujosa ni muy pobre, lo adecuado para dormir.  
  
Misao: ahh al fin dormire, que cansado son los viajes  
  
se escuchan ruidos al pasillo de las habitaciones por tal motivo que Misao sale a ver pro simple curiosidad viendo asi el tipo shinomori.  
  
Misao: oh esto si que es el destino... mire quin esta aqui nada mas, mañana me ocupare de ciertos asuntos, por hoy dormir  
  
Al otro dia Misao ya se encontraba en aquel lugar con Yahiko enseñanlo Tecnicas basicas de magia para ya partir en un rato a donde llamara el destino y hubiran cosas buenas, como dinero que es la unica forma de sobrevivir en este mundo y tambien protegiendote de demonios k hayan.  
  
Misao: no asi no, no tienes que pensar en nada  
  
Yahiko: eso hago...  
  
Misao: no lo parece!  
  
Yahiko: trato de concentrarme, no seas tan exigente  
  
Misao: no se por que me ofrecí a esto --  
  
de pronto yahiko logra sacar una pequeña energia de viendo empujando a un tipo que iba caminando por ahi  
  
¿?: Que te pasa deberias tener mas cuidado (tono agresivo)  
  
Yahiko: tu por que te atraviesas que no estas viendo que entreno  
  
Misao: pero si eres tú! mas vale que no molestes al chico es mi alumno  
  
Aoshi: pues como "maestra" deberia enseñar a no molestar a las personas  
  
Misao: pero la diferencia es que tu no eres una persona eres un mounstro  
  
Yahiko: 'o'u  
  
Aoshi: no es mi culpa que tu sigas ardida conmigo de que te haya ganado en ese torneo  
  
Al recordarselo por lo k Misao se puso mas enfurecida ya que de por si le caia mal el tipo.  
  
Misao: JajajA a mi no me duele nada total eso era una tonteria  
  
Aoshi: pues di lo que quieras yo me marcho y andate con mas cuidado (asi alejandose del lugar)  
  
Yahiko: asi que eres una perdedora, eso no me lo habias dicho...  
  
Misao: ¬¬ yo no soy ninguna perdedora, y ya tengo que marcharme  
  
Yahiko: de igual forma gracias, cuando regreses algun dia sabes k tienes un amigo!  
  
Misao: es bueno saberlo jeje  
  
Yahiko: a todo esto yo soy yahiko tengo 12 años -  
  
Misao: yo soy misao fue un placer conocerte yahiko-chan  
  
Yahiko: ¬¬ hasta luego  
  
Misao: Hasta luego y sigue practicando  
  
Yahiko: lo hare!!! hasta pronto!!!  
  
Por lo siguiente que sale Misao del Pueblo y de la zona por completo en eso iba caminando por la oscura jungla donde los mounstros son mas dalvajes y hay distintas y variedades de demonios, Misao como siempre distraida no se da cuenta que va entrandose cada vez a la zona mas peligrosas y se topa con un grupo de espectros k por siguiente Misao se pone a combatir con ellos mas sin embargo estos espectros roban energia la cual hace que Misao se agote y quede completamente en el suelo.  
De tal forma iba pasando Aoshi por pura casualidad del destino y ve como cae, el no simpatisaba con misao pero aun asi no era una persona totalmente mala debai de hacer lo k debia de hacer, salvar una vida, pero esto no funciono estos espectros eran demasiado poderosos y no obstante el cayo rapidamente al igual k Misao....  
  
Misao: (viendo borroso) eh... que es esto, y que haces tu acá?  
  
Aoshi: vaya! nos podrian matar y tu seguirias durmiendo  
  
Misao: ah no entiendo que hacemos amarrados aca  
  
Aoshi: (.......)  
  
Ellos estaban amarrados espalda a espalda.  
  
Aoshi: por cierto tu sabes teletransportacion no es asi?  
  
Misao: si asi es, pero no puedo usar nada de magia mi energia se ha terminado  
  
Aoshi: quiere decir que moriremos  
  
Guardia Espectro: dejen de hacer escandalo o los matar  
  
Aoshi: por que no lo haces ahora?  
  
Guardia: por alguna razon el mayor los quiere vivos  
  
Guardia2: hey el mayor dice que lleves a los humanos con el  
  
Guardia: vamos ya escucharon, levantense  
  
Espectro Mayor: asi que estos son tengo sus datos y todo lo demas... Aoshi y Misao?  
  
Misao: por que no nos dejas en paz basura!  
  
Mayor: ustedes tienen mejores poderes y me serviran para acabar con esta basura de reino y hacer una sociedad de demonios en vez de humanos.  
  
Como verán Misao hizo un nuevo amigo, todos los personajes k han salido y ustedes conocen volveran a salir a su debido tiempo aunque la historia se enfoca mas a Aoshi y Misao k por el momento no se llevan bien jejeje y por lo demas ese espectro gay esta loko ya veremos que hacemos con el luego XD  
  
Atte: D4arkMisao :P 


	3. Equipo

Enfretamientos al Destino.  
  
Equipo.  
  
Ellos ya fueron llevados de nuevo a donde los tenian encerrandos un lugar totalmente desagradable pero ya no estaban atados.  
  
Misao: rayos por lo menos si me hubieran encerrado que fuera en una celda diferente  
  
Aoshi: crees que yo tengo que soportarte?  
  
Misao: a mi no me importa  
  
Aoshi: (riendo se de ella) al menos yo no perdi en el torneo, moriré y sabré que fui ganador jaja  
  
Misao: ¬¬ callate maldita sea, aun asi eres debil ya que estas preso  
  
Aoshi: no lo estaria por culpa de unas personas  
  
Misao: ah si? por que?  
  
Aoshi: seguí a "rescatarte" pero tambien salí preso  
  
Misao: jaja esto es comico, resultaste preso  
  
Aoshi: no tienes que burlarte, mi vida corre peligro por tu culpa  
  
Misao: te agradesco por no salvarme!  
  
Aoshi: de nada --u  
  
Misao: hey mirá esa parte del techo  
  
Aoshi: será bueno escapar? parece ser que todo estes fuerte esta rodeado  
  
Misao: mejor morir en el intento k sin hacer nada  
  
Aoshi: tienes razon en eso  
  
Misao: solo por k trataste de salvarme la vida estaré en paz contigo  
  
Aoshi: menos mal  
  
Misao: puedo preguntarte, por que no me mataste en el torneo pudiste haberlo hecho  
  
Asohi: no tiene caso matar a una persona muy joven  
  
Misao: y a todo esto que edad tienes?  
  
Aoshi: 21  
  
Misao: ni tan grandes estas, pero muy viejo para mi!  
  
Aoshi: basta de tanta platica y salgamos de aki  
  
Misao: si, mira que esa parte del techo esta como desgastada, podremos salir por ahi, tal ves  
  
Aoshi: esta alto no puedo romper, no llego  
  
Misao: mira k me subo en tus hombros e intento yo para alcanzar  
  
Aoshi: ... de acuerdo  
  
Ellos tratando de hallar una estrategia para salir k por fin la encuentran Misao se sube a los hombros de aoshi para poder llegar con el techo asi mismo rompiendolo y yendose para arriba en lo cual Misao lo ayuda a subir por medo de una soga que traia y asi de una forma facil y sencilla utilizando su gran capacidad para salir de ese fuerte por completo.  
  
Aoshi: gracias por la ayuda  
  
Misao: lo hicimos entre los dos  
  
Aoshi: despues de todo eres muy linda (guiñandole el ojo)  
  
Misao: eh? (sonrrojandose)  
  
Aoshi: jaja por que te sonrojas no crees que lo decia enserio o si?  
  
Misao: ah, no por supuesto que no, jaja (risa nerviosa)  
  
Aoshi: yo tengo que irme  
  
Misao: hacia donde?  
  
Aoshi: no lo se, ya que eres buena para todo esto te gustaria acompañarme?  
  
Misao: dejame pensar.....  
  
Aoshi: y?  
  
Misao: esta bien, será divertido  
  
Aoshi: ah esta lloviendo será mejor encontrar un refugio rapido  
  
Misao: grandioso k mas podria ser peor?  
  
De pronto de los arboles y de la nada salen los espectros de vuelta.  
  
Misao: oh no! mira ahi vienen  
  
Aoshi: vamos corre!!!  
  
Estos se acercan a nuestros heroes rapidamente XD  
  
Misao: (corriendo mientras tenia una herida que le habian hecho)  
  
Aoshi: vamos no hay tiempo que perder corre mas rapido que nos alcanzan  
  
Estos perdieron a los espectros en la jungla y en el lugar mas seguro que pudieron ver se ocultaron que en este caso fue una cueva totalmente desconocida para ellos pero ahi se estarian hasta que pasara el peligro...  
  
Misao: al fin estamos al salvo  
  
Aoshi: ya lo creo, nos mantendremos aqui hasta que se desaparescan esos espectros, no tiene caso luchar con ellos, nos ganan  
  
Misao: aunque no entiendo muy bien por que nos quieren...  
  
Aqui termino mi tercer capitulo algo corto pero ya lo acutalizare espero les vaya gustando las cosas se ponen cada vez mas buena no creen? :P dejen reviews los espero con mucho gusto, sugerencias? criticas? lo k sea =)  
  
Atte: D4rk-Misao :P 


	4. Amistad

Enfrentamientos Al Destino.  
  
Amistad.  
  
Bajo todas las situaciones peligrosas estos dos se mantuvieron a salvo en la cueva por un largo rato...  
  
Aoshi: creo que aqui estaremos por un tiempo seguros  
  
Misao: si...  
  
Aoshi: te sucede algo?  
  
Misao: no, no es nada  
  
Aoshi: (dandose cuenta de la situación) como que nada, pero si esta sangrando su brazo  
  
Misao: ya se repdondr  
  
Aoshi: esto es preocupante y solo dices eso  
  
De tal forma Aoshi no le quedó mas remedio que ayudarle y asi mismo se tuvo que quitar su armadura y romper parte de su ropa para hacerle una "venda" con ella y asi k se mantenga la presión en la herida.  
  
Misao: gracias pero no tenias que hacerlo  
  
Aoshi: es mi obligacion como lider  
  
Misao: y quien te nombro lider?  
  
Aoshi: eh... pues soy el mayor jeje  
  
Misao: no tengo ganas de discutir me siento agotada...  
  
Aoshi: descansa, cuidare de ti  
  
Misao tranquilamente se quedo dormida ya que estaba lo suficiente cansada y mas por la herida que tenia habia perdido sangre, Aoshi en pensaba en cosas, como por que los seguian exatamente, por que ellos, si algo los vinculaba, y de la nada pensaba en otras cosas muy distintas de esas, veia como dormia Misao y pensaba que bien se veia asi calladita que parecia un angel y no como cuando hablaba de mas!. Y asi pasaron unas horas en lo que se despertaba Misao ya que Aoshi no podia dejarla sola por que estaba sin energia y con una herida.  
  
Aoshi: será apropiado que la levante ahora?..... hey Misao  
  
Misao: .......  
  
Aoshi: despierte tenemos que marcharnos  
  
Misao: ah dormí mucho!!! es de noche!!!  
  
Aoshi: ven salgamos de aqui, vamos al pueblo por probiciones  
  
Y asi se dirigieron al Pueblo de Nuevo, pero se daban con su sorpresa que ya estaba todo destruido.  
  
Aoshi: pero que ha pasado aqui?  
  
Misao: no puede ser posible, todos muertos  
  
Se escucha un gemido de dolor no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos y Misao va corriendo para alla.  
  
Yahiko: missaoo...  
  
Misao: pero dinos que ha pasado  
  
Yahiko: unos espectros... acabaron con todo  
  
Aoshi: ven chiko no hay tiempo que perder tenemos que irnos de aca  
  
En ese momento Aoshi va a los lugares que quedaban mas o menos "vivos" y se dirigio a sacar algunas ropas que podrian servirle a los tres y se tomaron dos caballos uno blanco en el cual iba Misao con Yahiko y uno negro el cual llevaba Aoshi se dirigieron al lugar mas lejos que pudieron de esa zona y este era otro pueblo del mismo reino y si ya habian acabado con un pueblo por que con este no asi que mejor decidieron averiguar todos los conflictos que hubieran... este pueblo en el que estan ahora es uno de los mas famosos por que esta dentro de una cueva y "muy bien protegido" por lo cual decidieron quedarse ahi ya que ahi visitaban gente de varios lugares.  
  
Señor: espere no pueden pasar los caballos al pueblo  
  
Aoshi: donde pueden dejarse?  
  
Señor: en aquel establo  
  
Aoshi: muy bien  
  
Misao: Aoshi yo iré a llevar a Yahiko con un medico que haya mientras dejas a los caballos  
  
Aoshi: estoy de acuerdo  
  
Misao: (entrando ya a la casa de un medico o curandero famoso de ese lugar) Quien atiende acá?  
  
Megumi: desea algo?  
  
Misao: este chiko esta herido podria curarlo  
  
Megumi: claro esa es mi especialidad  
  
Misao: gracias  
  
Megumi: ese es mi trabajo, haber recuesta al chico en aquella cama  
  
Misao: a ver Yahiko  
  
Yahiko: yo puedo solo...  
  
Megumi: se tendra que quedar por lo menos esta noche para recuperarse yo me encargare de el  
  
Misao: de acuerdo, mañana vendré a verlo (saliendo asi mismo de aquel lugar)  
  
Aoshi: (en un bar, donde siempre se escucha de todo) que rayos paso ahi en cuestion de horas destruyeron el lugar (pensando)  
  
señor1: dicen que los espectros estan descontrolados  
  
señor2: si y que destruyeron el pueblo aquel  
  
señor3: puede que sea obra de el angel negro  
  
señor2: si he oido rumores de que puede controlar demonios y hacerlos mas fuertes  
  
señor1: pero por que querria acabar con el pueblo? y el reino?  
  
señor3: pues es obvio! estas tierras poseen el mayor dinero  
  
Misao: (pasando por el bar) eh Aoshi!!! que haces ahi vamonos  
  
Sujeto: hey niña deberias estar durmiendo jeje  
  
Misao: ... mejor callese o sufriras las consecuencias  
  
Sujeto: (tomando la mano de misao sin dejarla avanzar) o que chica me encantan las agresivas jejeje  
  
Aoshi: será mejor que la sueltes  
  
Sujeto: hey yo la vi primero si la quieres pelea por ella  
  
Aoshi: solo ten respeto, y no peleare por que la quiero (lanzandole un cuchillo rosando asi la mejilla de aquel sujeto)  
  
Aoshi: vamonos...  
  
Aoshi y Misao van saliendo de ese lugar desagradable buscando asi una posada donde quedarse para descansar "como siempre" por sus largos viajes.  
  
Aoshi: disculpe señor tiene dos habitaciones  
  
Señor: oh lamento decirle que solo me queda una todas las demas estan ocupadas  
  
Misao: esta bien la tomaremos, por mi no hay problema y por usted aoshi?  
  
Aoshi: ... eh no claro que no  
  
Misao toma la llave y se dirige a la habitación.  
  
Misao: muy bien las reglas son estas, la cama es mia, el baño es mio y lo que sobre para ti.  
  
Aoshi: con razon no habia problema para ti, no puedes adueñarte de todo yo tambien pague la mitad para dormir comodo  
  
Misao: dejaras que una chica duerma en el suelo?  
  
Aoshi: .........  
  
Misao: o.o  
  
Aoshi: si!  
  
Misao: cielos no puedo creerlo  
  
Aoshi: es mentira, jaja solo que me haces reir un poco  
  
Misao: grandioso..  
  
Aoshi: vamos no pasaremos toda la vida discutiendo y menos en una sitacion como esta, por alguna extraña razon algo nos unio, no crees?  
  
Misao: bueno eso no lo se, pero muchas gracias por ayudarme de ese sujeto del bar, jaja hubieras visto su cara  
  
Aoshi: jaja entonces quedemos como amigos si?  
  
Misao: hecho  
  
Aoshi: bien yo dormiré en el suelo solo pasame unas sabanas  
  
Misao: si, toma  
  
AOshi: que te descansas bien  
  
Misao: igualmente  
  
Eh Por fin ya termine el cuarto capitulo nn las cosas cada ves un poco mas interesantes espero les vaya agradando asi seguiré escribiendo para todos ustedes y no se olvide de dejar reviews para que me anime mas a escribir!  
  
Atte: Dark-Misao :P 


	5. Ambiente Frio

Enfrentamientos Al Destino.  
  
Ambiente Frio.  
  
Por la madrugada...  
  
Misao: quien eres tú?  
  
¿?: Regresa... tu pueblo te necesita  
  
Misao: pero que es lo que haces?  
  
Aoshi: Misao no vayas con ese sujeto!  
  
¿?: si no lo haces el morir  
  
Misao: no puedo dejarlo morirrrrr...  
  
¿?: asi es ven conmigo  
  
Misao toma la mano con el sujeto desconocido  
  
Misao (pero que es lo que veo? toda esta gente muerta y tu quien eres?)  
  
¿?: depidete de lo que mas quieres  
  
Aoshi: Argggghhh  
  
Misao: nooooo!!!!!  
  
Misao: no!  
  
Aoshi: (despertandose del grito) eh pero que te sucede?  
  
Misao: ah sigues acá... tan solo fue un sueño  
  
Aoshi: que acaso tuviste una pesadillaa?  
  
Misao: algo parecido...  
  
Aoshi: no te preocupes yo estoy acá (abrazando a misao), no pasa nada  
  
Misao: no deberias estar alado mio ¬¬ te aprovechas de la situacion?  
  
Aoshi: pero como puedes decir eso? sabes, te ves mejor cuando no estas hablando  
  
Misao: lo siento  
  
Aoshi: asi me gusta mas  
  
Misao: te molestaria si te pido que duermas conmigo?  
  
Aoshi: claro que no, no me vendria mal el suelo me estaba matando  
  
Misao: disculpa por ser tan molesta u  
  
Aoshi: no hay problema  
  
Al día siguiente....  
  
Misao: aoshi por k tardas en despertarte ya vamos a ver a yahiko  
  
Aoshi: como me dejaste dormir toda la noche eh!  
  
Misao: oh has lo que quieras me adelantar  
  
Aoshi: esta bien yo te alcanzo  
  
Entrando a casa de Megumi  
  
Misao: buenos días!!!  
  
Kaoru: Misao?  
  
Misao: kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: pero que sorpresa que haces tu aqui?  
  
Misao: yo estoy de paso como siempre pero aqui esta un niño al cual quedo herido de donde destruyeron el otro pueblo pero y tu, no que estabas con tu familia?  
  
Kaoru: claro pase a visitar a mis padres, pero ahora estoy aca con Megumi ella es mi prima  
  
Misao: ya veo, asi que son primas  
  
Megumi: oh la jovencita de anoche, kaoru parece que ya se conocian eh  
  
Kaoru: claro en los viejas conoces de todo no es asi Misao?  
  
Misao: asi es jaja, pero y digame doctora como esta Yahiko  
  
Megumi: ya se ha recuperado pero creo quedara unos días mas ya que esté muy bien, por ahora el sigue dormido  
  
Aoshi: buenos días  
  
Misao: hasta que te decides llegar  
  
Aoshi: .....  
  
Kaoru: ehhhh!! pero ese es el tipo con el que peleaste y te GANO!  
  
Misao: no tienes que estrellarmelo en la cara ¬¬  
  
Kaoru: pero que haces con el?  
  
Misao: digamos que es mi acompañante de viaje no es asi?  
  
Aoshi: algo por el estilo  
  
Kaoru: nos disculpas un momento? (jalando a misao a un lado)  
  
Misao: pero que te pasa? ¬¬  
  
Kaoru: no que lo ibas a matar? jaja o es que te gusta este sujeto?  
  
Misao: gustarme a mi!!?? nada de eso solo que me salvo el le debo la vida  
  
Kaoru: misao mejor aprovecha viendolo sin armaduras no se ve nada mal  
  
Misao: ya lo habia notado  
  
Kaoru: jajaja  
  
Megumi: ya dejen de hablar sobre aquel sujeto apuesto que hacen mucho escandalo ¬¬  
  
Aoshi: .... ya terminaste misao?  
  
Misao: si claro!  
  
Kaoru: y ahora a donde piensan ir de su luna de miel?  
  
Misao: QUeeEEEee?!  
  
Aoshi: como se te ocurre decir esas cosas  
  
Misao: estoy de acuerdo con Aoshi, solo somos compañeros  
  
Kaoru: vamos no aguantan una broma jaja  
  
Megumi: -.-u kaoru madura  
  
Kaoru: amargada megumi  
  
Misao: je..je..je  
  
Aoshi: Misao escuché rumores de que hay algun tipo de reunion de demonios en el pantano tendriamos que ir para averiguar  
  
Misao: entonces vayamos  
  
Kaoru: no te metas en lios!  
  
Misao: no te preocupes regresare viva, doctora megumi cuidara de yahiko no es asi?  
  
Megumi: claro, se queda en buenas manos  
  
Misao: muchas gracias y hasta luego  
  
De esta forma Aoshi y Misao salieron del pueblo y se dirigieron hacia el establo para sacar a "sus caballos" y se dirigieron directamente hacia el pantano, este era uno de los lugares mas peligrosos pero claro Aoshi y Misao ya estaban llenos de energia sobre todo por Misao que ella necesita mas de la energia que Aoshi para utilizar su magia.  
  
Misao: mira cuantos son!  
  
Aoshi: hay que tener cuidado, si no aqui sera nuestra tumba  
  
Misao: entonces vamos a separarnos  
  
Aoshi: no puedo permitir eso  
  
Misao: vamos estoy bien y no me pasara nada  
  
Aoshi: diras que estoy loco pero de pronto siento afecto por ti  
  
Misao: sobreviviremos (guiñandole el ojo)  
  
Aoshi: (dandole un pequeño y dulce beso a Misao en sus labios) esto es para que estes protegida  
  
Misao: como te atreves! (enrrojeciendose, pero en el fondo le gustaba)  
  
Pero con este pequeño alsamiento de voz uno de los demonios mas bien unos eskeletos y unos zombies lo escuchan y van directamente hacia ellos por lo cual se lanzan a atacarlos.  
  
Misao mientras usa su poder de hielo para congelar algunos y ala vez que los congelaba Misao Aoshi los partia en dos para aniquilarlos y asi hacian un muy buen trabajo en equipo pero como siempre en todos los grupos de enemigos hay unos lideres que regularmente suelen ser los mas fuertes mas sin embargo tambien los acaban entonces Misao ve directamene a alguien que se le hacia familiar que era el sujeto que aparecio en su sueño diciendo "Matenlos a Ambos" asi se fueron todos los enemigos y demonios que estaban en los alrededores del pantano haciendo una batalla muy dificil para solo dos personas por lo cual mejor deciden nuevamente escapar y regresar al pueblo que era el mas seguro que habia y mientras ambos regresan al pueblo con heridas y ya habian acabado con el caballo blanco de Misao por lo cual llegaron en solo uno a eso vienen recuerdos a la mente de Misao y abraza fuertemente a Aoshi, preguntando aoshi que le pasaba y misao decianada, estaba sin reaccionar y ahora no se sabe que es lo que pasa ya pero solamente misao podria ponerse bien al lado de Aoshi por lo cual no se separaba de el, Aoshi solo observaba a Misao.....  
  
Fin del Quinto capitulo que tal como van las cosas jeje espero que bien dejen reviwes.....  
  
Atte: Dark-Misao :P 


End file.
